


Forfeiture

by eyasarcher



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bucky is a tad angsty, M/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, This kinda sucks, lots of stony fluff, oh well, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyasarcher/pseuds/eyasarcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky mourns for his imprint, he believes that maybe it's punishment for what he did. Despite not having one, that doesn't mean his soulmate isn't out there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forfeiture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LalalaSpacingInPandaLand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalalaSpacingInPandaLand/gifts).



 

**Forfeiture  
** _noun_

“ _The loss or giving up of something as a penalty for wrongdoing.”_

 

Coming out of cryo freeze was always a process. Usually any number of Hydra agents would wipe Bucky, recite his activation verses, check that his physical condition had been untainted and then, after three or four days’ worth of observation, The Winter Soldier would be let loose on the world.

But, no matter how many times he was defrosted, refrozen and wiped, he still mourned the loss of his precious imprint. It made him feel even more distance from whoever he used to be; it made him feel hopeless.

Bucky couldn’t remember his imprint. He recognised the vague and ghost like feeling that sometimes pecked at the unsinged nerves in his shoulder, but even now, he can’t remember what it said.

“So, do you remember its placement?” Stark had ventured one day when he, Steve and Bucky had been lounging around.

“It was on the inside of my bicep, it was short.” Bucky had replied. And that was the truth, that’s all he could remember.

He often thought about how losing his arm, and by default his imprint, was kind of foreshadowing. That maybe after everything that he did under Hydra’s control, he didn’t deserve an imprint at all.

He sometimes had dreams about it, about his soulmate. His mind would conjure up images of him and Steve as kids, excitedly babbling about what they imagined their better half to be like. In the end Steve found his in the most unexpected of places, and Bucky was pretty sure that Steve didn’t have anyone like Tony in mind.

Bucky had been introduced to The Avengers Tower not too long after the incident in D.C. Initially Stark put him under observation, placing him on an entire floor by himself for two weeks, after that period Sam had told Bucky that Steve had fought tooth and nail with Tony that entire time, and that at one point, he was sure that they were going to murder one another.

However, Steve slowly worked to integrate Bucky into the team. It took time, and a lot of patience. Natasha was Bucky’s main concern. She would pop up at any given time, on any given day, and spend an hour or so just observing Bucky’s behaviour and day to day activities; she rarely said anything.

Sam, much to Natasha’s dismay, was Bucky’s right hand man. When he was introduced to The Avengers, Sam had gone out of his way to stand by, support and help Bucky whenever he could. And it was nice, because other than Steve, Bucky had never really had a friend like that.

Wanda and Pietro? Well, Wanda mostly kept her thoughts to herself, but Bucky would be lying if he said he didn’t occasionally notice her deathly glare being sent in his general direction. Pietro, on the other hand, was less contained. Almost the second that he stepped foot onto the communal floor Bucky encountered Pietro, who ran up and voiced his discomfort and hatred towards the other man. He didn’t blame them though, from what he had been told, Bucky did have some kind of involvement in their experiments whilst he was under Hydra. To be fair though, they seemed to have warmed up a bit now.

Then there was the infamous Bruce Banner, who Bucky is yet to meet. According to Tony, he’s having a few year’s worth of R&R. Saying that though, he did have an awkward exchange with Dr Banner during one of Tony’s skype calls; he doesn’t want a repeat of that.

Tony…. Well, he’s Tony. At first, there were quite a few disputes between the former assassin and the billionaire. Tony felt threatened and intimidated, and being who he is, he wasn’t gonna let it go. Steve recently recalled the time that he thought Bucky was going to impale Tony with the fish slice that he had been poking some fried eggs with. Turns out though, that Howard’s kid isn’t that bad.

There’s vision too, but Bucky has only over ever spoken to him once or twice, other than that, the giant human computer thingy, just sort of- dissipates through walls and stuff.

There are others too, Bucky knows that. He’s seen Tony shouting at seemingly nothing saying something like ‘Scott, if you climb into my suit whilst I’m mid-flight, one more time. I’m going to murder you.’

Other murmurs include the Wakandian king (like Bucky’s gonna believe that any king would choose to hang with The Avengers.) Thor (yep, the god of thunder. Another person he knows exists, but is yet to meet.)  A rich kid, who at one point, single handedly destroyed and then rebuilt a good portion of LA. A kid who got bit by a radioactive spider (much to Bucky’s surprise, that is actually a thing.) And Natasha’s partner, who is yet to make an appearance. According to Steve however, he has been around, because some mornings the communal kitchen is littered with pizza boxes and empty mugs.

So in all, Bucky is making progress. Weirdly enough, one of the hardest things has been accepting the loss of his imprint. See, the problem is, that almost everyone in the tower is matched. Steve has Tony, Wanda has Vision, Natasha has Sam and from what he knows, even Thor has a match.

Some days he’ll find himself watching one of the couples, his shoulder vaguely tingling with the acknowledgement of his loneliness. And today, is no different.

Steve is laid out on the sofa, Tony is draped across him talking quietly into his neck. Occasionally Cap will smile and run his fingers gently through Tony’s thick hair, this brings almost a purr out of the other man, and then silence falls as the two focus their gaze on the T.V.

Wanda is sat just across from Bucky at the breakfast bar. She’s got her elbow propped against the counter as she idly flicks through some kind of teen magazine thing. Vision is busy making her food, he’s humming under his breath.

The communal floor is oddly quiet for a Saturday afternoon, everyone is usually rushing around or having some kind of mission briefing. But today, the place is encapsulated in a comfortable quiet. Other than the soft murmur of the T.V or Vision’s humming, the only other sound is the heavy pattering of rain against the tall pane windows. It’s absolutely hammering it down outside and Bucky decides to advert his attention from the loving couples, to the weather.

That is until the elevator pings signally a new arrival.

“How typical. I haven’t been here for three weeks, and the day that I return, the heavens open.”

Bucky didn’t recognise the voice, and much to his shock, the silence was immediately broken.

“Clint!” Wanda dropped the magazine and crossed the room at a pace to match her brothers. Bucky had honestly never heard her sound so happy.

He adverted his gaze to find the newcomer.

Stood in the doorway, with bags at his feet and outstretched arms waiting to catch Maximoff, is a rather drenched man. Bucky’s eyes scan over the new arrival. He’s about as tall as Bucky, he’s got sandy blonde hair that is sticking up at all angles, and his tanned skin is littered with bandages and plasters. Even from here though, he has the most piercing blue/grey eyes. That’s not the only thing Bucky’s appreciating though. From the soft curve of the other man’s smile, to the sculpted and strong arms that are enveloping Wanda in a warm hug; he’s attractive, despite being soaking wet and pretty beaten up.

“Hey kiddo.” Bucky watches as the other man pulls away from the twin and smiles at her warmly. His voice carries a Midwestern accent, it’s thick, but warm and soft.

By this point, Steve has gotten off the couch and is approaching the guy, who, from earlier observations, Bucky is going to assume is called Clint.

“It’s good to have you back Barton. Where’ve you been?” Steve asks as he pulls Clint into a manly hug.

“You know, around. Me and Kate had some issues with some Russians, it’s sorted though, so all is good.”

“Did Natasha finally get fed up of cleaning up your empty pizza boxes? Or did you make some of your coffee?” Tony plucks in, he’s sauntering towards the trio. “You know, your coffee is truly disgusting, Clint. You live with me, I could set you up a Starbucks on your floor if you wanted.”

Clint chuckles, and moves to consume Tony in a hug.

“Good to see you again Stark.”

Barton.

 Clint.

Clint Barton. That’s Natasha’s partner, the guy that Bucky had heard about. From what he knew, the man is a damn good shot, but also a target for poor luck. Natasha describes him as ‘her walking disaster.’

Clint’s attention now falls on the rest of the floor. He nods curtly at Vision as his gaze passes across him, his eyes settle on Bucky, and the assassin is ready for the onslaught.

But, much to Bucky’s surprise, a huge smile slides its way onto the archers lips as he surveys the man in front of him. He takes cautious steps away from the others, and a thicker silence falls into place.

“Finally, some fair competition,” Clint says with a laugh, he smirks and extends his hand in a friendly gesture.

Bucky finds himself considerably at ease in the archer’s presence, the man clearly doesn’t take himself too seriously, and it’s refreshing.

“Heard you’ve got bragging rights? I think I could give you a run for your money.” Bucky’s mouth reacts before his brain can filter what he’s saying. He’s not sure why the sarcasm comes so easy, that is until their hands meet.

_“Finally, some fair competition.”_

_Bucky tugs at his sleeve to show Steve the quote. The smaller man traces his finger gently across the imprint, his hand following the scribbly loops of the font._

_“Well, at least we know they’re gonna be your type. Sounds like fighting talk to me,” Steve chuckles softly._

Clint’s face matches how Bucky feels, his eyes are comically wide and his jaw is hanging open.

“Wait… Did they just?” Tony’s voice is scratching as he tries to contain the hysterical laughter brewing in his chest. Steve’s face however, mirrors Clint’s.

“You. You’re him?” Clint ventures, his voice is drier than before but there’s still a slight smile on his lips.

“I guess I am,” Bucky says softly, he understands what just happened, but the uncertainty is still there.

**Author's Note:**

> So here's another short one shot. I'm currently in the midst of writing up the next chapter for Higher Places, and a few other little bits too.  
> I hope you're all good, thanks again for reading and leaving Kudos. It's appreciated.  
> Sophie


End file.
